


The Wreck

by IronRoseWriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Death, Don't Read This, Don't read unless you want to be very sad, F/M, I killed a literal baby, Sole Survivor, Sorry Not Sorry, This is going to hurt you way more than it hurt me, You Have Been Warned, author had a bad day, car crash, like big time death, this gets graphic, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter/pseuds/IronRoseWriter
Summary: Peter had been driving for a while now and Tony and Pepper had agreed to let him drive them back to the compound. They trusted him enough to let him drive them and their baby, Morgan. Peter couldn't have been happier.TW: Graphic car crash, (almost) everybody dies.





	The Wreck

There was blood dripping down Peter's face and he wasn't sure why. His neck hurt too, but that would heal soon enough. He felt dazed, let out a little groan, and blinked his eyes open. There was jagged glass where the windshield used to be and it was then, Peter remembered the semi that had been barreling down the road. He remembered seeing the headlights coming way too fast and jerking the wheel, but that was all. 

He reached his hand over to the passenger seat. That was where Pepper had sat - she could tell him what happened - but glass cut his hand before he could reach her. He didn't want to look, but....

A shard of glass had pierced her throat. Blood dripped out of her mouth and down what had once been a beautiful white blouse. There were other pieces as well but Peter didn't want to look.

He glanced up at the rear-view mirror and instantly wished he hadn't.

Baby Morgan, only a few months old, sat in her car seat, head dangling. It looked as if the impact had caused her neck to snap.

But Tony looked the worse. It seemed like although Peter tried to save them by swerving the car, not only had they still been hit, but he had actually ran them into a copse of trees.

A tree limb had gone through the window and right through the place the arc reactor used to be. Tony looked as if he had been reaching for his daughter before he died.

Peter snapped off his seat belt, ripped open the car door, fell to his knees, and vomited.

Somehow they were all gone. The new family Peter had fought so hard to earn, gone in the blink of an eye. Pepper, Morgan, Tony. Empty bodies without souls.

Peter looked up into the clear night sky. There was no moon, no clouds, only stars.

Tears dipped down his face, as Peter shouted into the night, "Why?! Why did you spare me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mean, I know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
